


Getting burned

by chameleon_soul



Category: Uragiri wa Boku no Namae wo Shitteiru
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 14:10:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5208785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chameleon_soul/pseuds/chameleon_soul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taking on an adversay is way easier when he has Shusei by his side.  This time however Hotsuma will have to manage ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting burned

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own the boys or the rest of the Uragiri cast.
> 
> Warning: boys getting it on!

** Getting burned **

Hotsuma growled under his breath, his eyes flicking left and right, trying to find his opponent in the dust covered battlefield.  A cover he had provided his adversary with by attacking and missing his target, his flames connecting with the building instead and the old building crumbling, the pieces crashing into the sand and throwing up a dust cloud big enough to cover the entire field.

 

A sudden light flash appeared from behind Hotsuma, the blond having just about enough time to duck out of the way. 

 

The power spear nicked his shoulder but for the rest travelled onward without causing any more damage.

 

Hotsuma’s hand shot out as he rolled over the ground and he directed a burst of flames into the dusty fog in the direction the spear had come from.

 

No satisfying grunt, cry or impact sounded, making Hotsuma realize he had once again missed.  He cursed.  This was way easier when he had Shusei by his side to direct his attacks with The Eyes of God power.

 

Hotsuma got back to his feet and scanned the area again, trying to discover some sort of hint of where his adversary was.  But there wasn’t any.  The other was too good.  Moving too swiftly around and using the dust cover effectively as if it was a cloak wrapped around his body and made him invisible as long as he stayed under the cover of the fabric and Hotsuma found his thoughts dragged to Harry Potter for all sakes.  The wizard protégé kid that had such a stupid magical invisible making cloak and Hotsuma strained his memory, trying to remember how one could defeat such a cloak.  How you could take out someone invisible to all but Shusei’s Eyes of God power but he drew up a blank.  He knew in the end there had been this story with Death being able to fool two of the three brothers out of which one had received that cloak but he couldn’t remember for the love of God anymore if the cloak owning brother had been one of the brothers cheated by Death or if this brother had been the one capable of staying out of Death’s grasp.  In any case it didn’t really matter now as the memory was too far gone for him to be useful now.  He would have to defeat his adversary without one Harry Potter.

 

A small sound – the cracking of a twig stepped on – made Hotsuma whirl to the right, his fire shooting out at the same time and to his satisfaction his target let out a curse, signalling he’d been either hit or Hotsuma had been very close in ending this.

 

Hotsuma strained his ears, foregoing his eyes but solely relying on his hearing.  His eyes were useless right now until the dust had settled again and by then it could already be too late.  He needed to end this fight right now, before he’d get in some serious trouble.

 

Light flashed up to Hotsuma’s left and he ducked, just in time to avoid the salvo of magical spears that pierced the sky where just a second ago he had been standing.  It seemed his adversary had decided to stop playing around and get serious and this didn’t bode well for him.  He’d only been up to level to his opponent just cause the other had been toying with him like a cat did with a mouse.  But if his adversary had decided to take this fight one step higher on the power ladder, it might well be the end of him. 

 

Hotsuma cursed mentally.  He had hoped to take out the other before the game would have become serious.  It had been his only chance.  That was something that had been clear to him from the very start of this battle.

 

As if Fate was listening in a form suddenly appeared right in front of him, flying out of the dust cloud, tackling him and pinning him to the ground.  The attack had been too fast, too unexpected and he hadn’t stood a chance.  Hands wrapped around his wrists, pulled his arms up and pinned them above his head to the ground.

 

Hotsuma glared up at the person straddling him, the smiling person above him, the person gloating in his victory.

 

“It looks like I win,” the other told him smugly.

 

Hotsuma bucked, trying to throw the other off him, but even though his adversary didn’t look strong - more fragile to be honest – the other didn’t budge a single inch.  The only reaction Hotsuma got from his adversary was the widening of the smile, the other obviously pleased with Hotsuma’s useless attempts.

 

Hotsuma’s struggles stopped and the blond turned his head to spit disgusted on the ground he was laying on.

 

“That’s better,” Hotsuma’s captor commented, referring to Hotsuma’s ceasing his struggles, after which he leaned in.  “And now my prize …”

 

Hotsuma’s eyes widened slightly as a mouth covered his own, a tongue slipping inside through his slightly parted lips and skilfully exploring his mouth. 

 

A moan unwillingly escaped Hotsuma, satisfying his captor who smiled into the kiss before he pulled back and looked smugly down upon his prisoner, yet for the rest he remained silent and passive which annoyed Hotsuma to no end.

 

The blond started to struggle again, making the other shift slightly on top of him to gain a better grip upon him and pin him down even harder. 

 

Satisfied that his prey wouldn’t be going anywhere anytime soon, Hotsuma’s attacker flashed the blond a new contented smile before he leant in anew and claimed Hotsuma’s lips again.

 

Despite himself Hotsuma released a moan again, the sound intensifying his anger and making him  start to struggle again.

 

“Let me lose, Shusei,” Hotsuma growled as Shusei pulled away from the blond’s lips to track small kisses down to his partner’s jaw.  “I wanna touch you too.”

 

Shusei’s grinning face appeared back in Hotsuma’s line of vision.  “You know the deal.  I won.  This means I get to be in charge.”

 

Hotsuma glared angrily back at Shusei.  “That’s not fair, you fucking bastard!” he protested, gasping as suddenly Shusei bit down on his ear shell, while his tongue played with the earring there.  “Fuck it, Shusei!”

 

“Oh, **I am** planning to fuck you, Hotsuma,” Shusei whispered wickedly in his partner’s ear.  “I hope you haven’t gotten too much planned for tomorrow which requires you to be able to walk.”

 

Shusei’s right hand gripped both of Hotsuma’s wrists while his left crept lower over Hotsuma’s body to come and rest on the covered bulge in Hotsuma’s pants which he gave a good squeeze.

 

Hotsuma bucked up against Shusei.  “Shit,” he cursed.

 

Shusei smiled against Hotsuma’s neck.  His hand reached for the hem of Hotsuma’s shirt and pushed the piece of clothing up, exposing Hotsuma’s abdomen to the cool air.  His lips placed small kisses and nipped lightly at Hotsuma’s neck while his hand caressed the taught flesh of the blond’s stomach.  “Are you ready to be loved, Hotsuma?” he asked, purring his partner’s name.

 

Hotsuma shivered.  The combination of Shusei’s seductive voice and his friend’s fingers caressing the naked flesh around his navel made him surrender slowly to the passion Shusei always so easily conjured up in him.

 

Sensing Hotsuma’s surrendering, Shusei released Hotsuma’s wrists, allowing the blond his freedom again.

 

Hotsuma’s hands immediately came up and his arms wrapped around Shusei’s back, pulling the brunet boy closer to him.  His knee rose slightly, rubbing against Shusei’s groin and making his friend gasp out his name as Shusei tossed his head back from the pleasurable sensation. 

 

Hotsuma leant in and placed his lips on his partner’s Adam’s apple, biting lightly on it, while his hands wandered to Shusei’s buttocks and started kneading the flesh there through the protective gear his friend was wearing.

 

Shusei’s hand on Hotsuma’s stomach, clenched and unclenched, his nails digging alternatively in Hotsuma’s flesh and his fingers softly caressing the skin.  His other hand rested on the ground, helping him to support himself above Hotsuma’s form beneath him lest he’d crush his partner with his entire body weight.

 

One of Hotsuma’s hands trailed over Shusei’s back to Shusei’s arm and he took a firm hold on the arm, intending to use his grip to roll them over but a pained gasp of Shusei tore through his lustfilled state of mind and cleared his head again, making him focus on Shusei’s arm.

 

The material of the protective gear was melted where he had just touched his partner, a result of his attack earlier on. 

 

“Damn you, Shusei!” Hotsuma snarled more annoyed than angry.  “You’re hit.  We need to make sure you’re not wounded.”

 

“I’m wearing protective clothing, Hotsuma,” Shusei reminded his partner.  “I’m fine.”  He leant back in to claim Hotsuma’s lips but Hotsuma pushed Shusei back and off him.

 

Shusei settled on his knees in the sand in front of Hotsuma, the brunet not looking all too pleased about the interruption, but Hotsuma ignored it in favour of ascertaining for himself he didn’t put a new scar on Shusei’s already tainted flesh.  He reached out and let his hand softly touch the spot on Shusei’s arm where the protective gear showed melted material.

 

Shusei hissed and Hotsuma’s eyes looked in alarm at Shusei’s face that was contorted in pain.

 

“Damn, Shusei!” Hotsuma yelled angrily.  “How can you be so careless concerning yourself!  We need to get this checked out.”  Hotsuma stood up and grabbed Shusei’s hand, intending to pull his friend also to his feet, but Shusei took advantage of Hotsuma’s poor balance and pulled the blond back to the ground, immediately pinning Hotsuma back underneath him.

 

“I’m fine.  Just a little sore.  The fire didn’t go through the material.  There is no rush.”

 

“Prove it,” Hotsuma challenged, stubbornness burning in his fierce eyes.

 

Shusei sighed but sat back, knowing Hotsuma wouldn’t let it go until he had gotten visual confirmation.  He unzipped the vest of the protective gear and pealed the material of him.  At the spot where the material had melted was only an angry red spot.

 

Hotsuma reached out and let his fingers softly skim the skin.  His heart let out a relieved sigh as he saw and felt for himself that Shusei wouldn’t keep a permanent mark due to their training.  He leant forward and rested his head against his partner’s shoulder, his lips skimming softly over the abused flesh.  “Thank God,” he murmured against Shusei’s flesh, his warm breath ghosting over the brunet’s naked flesh and making Shusei shiver.

 

Shusei’s hand came up and cradled Hotsuma’s head against him, feeling instinctively that right now his partner was in bigger need of comfort than the fun he had in mind when they had started this training session and they had decided on the prize the winner would get.

 

“It’s okay, Hotsuma,” he told the blond in a hushed voice, for once at a loss of what to say and how to smooth things over.  It was like no matter how much time passed and no matter how many times he told his partner that the blond was forgiven for the burn marks that those scars remained a chasm between them, keeping them apart, and at times – late in the night when Hotsuma was snoring contently beside him in bed and looking as if the blond didn’t have a single care in the world – Shusei wondered if there ever would come a moment where they could move past them and finally be together as he longed to be.  If only Hotsuma could let go and no longer remained stuck in the shadow of the past.

 

Shusei gave Hotsuma a gentle nudge with his shoulder, making the blond pull back and look confused at him.

 

“Come on,” Shusei said, getting up and holding his hand out in offering to Hotsuma.  “Let’s get cleaned up.”

 

Hotsuma remained sitting on his knees for a few moments, just staring up at his friend, but then his mind seemed to reboot and he reached out and accepted Shusei’s hand, letting the older boy pull him to his feet.

 

He followed Shusei meekly, letting the brunet lead him back towards the mansion, his shoulders slumped and his mind in turmoil as even if Shusei hadn’t said anything, he knew that he had ruined the moment and had once again created a distance between them, something he hated and didn’t want yet was unable to change.  His past mistake would forever haunt him and even if Shusei had forgiven him countless times already, he just couldn’t find within himself the strength to forgive himself.  He was stuck and he didn’t know how to move forward.  He felt like he was standing in the dark on a crossroad and he just couldn’t see where the other roads were and so he just kept standing there, rooted to the same spot forever.

 

“Let it go, Hotsuma.”

 

Hotsuma’s head shot up as Shusei’s voice cut through his turmoil of thoughts and emotions. 

 

“Let it go,” Shusei repeated, having stopped walking and facing his partner, wearing his mask, making it impossible for Hotsuma to read him.

 

Hotsuma’s eyes flew to their linked hands and he immediately released his grip on his partner’s hand to obey his friend’s demand only to have Shusei halt his pulling away through the brunet taking a firmer hold himself on their connected hands.

 

Confused Hotsuma’s eyes flew from their linked hands to his partner’s face.

 

Shusei shook his head slightly, a sad and pitying smile playing around his lips, the brunet saddened that Hotsuma had misunderstood him and had believed that he didn’t want Hotsuma touching him anymore.  Another aspect of their relationship they just didn’t manage to get right.  “Stop thinking about the past, Hotsuma,” he clarified.  “You can’t change what happened.”

 

Hotsuma looked away, his mouth a firm line and betraying his stubbornness and his awkwardness concerning the subject at hand.  “I may not be able to change the past, but I can do my damn hardest to avoid a repeat performance.”

 

“Oh?” Shusei cocked his head to the side curiously.  “And how do you plan on doing that?  Lock me away?  Refuse to let me fight duras?”

 

Hotsuma’s face spun back towards Shusei, a scowl on his face.  “Don’t be stupid.  We’re Zweilts. I know I can’t forbid you to fight but I can at least make sure **I** don’t put new scars on you.”

 

“Hence the protective gear I’m wearing during our training, Hotsuma.  I’m perfectly safe from your power like this.”

 

Hotsuma snorted.  “Yeah, right.  You’re already sporting a bad looking sunburn and that was just one attack that hit you.  What if I blast you a few times?”

 

Shusei’s eyebrows rose questioningly.  “Who says you’ll ever manage to hit me more than once?  This one hit was just a lucky shot.”

 

“What?!” Hotsuma shot back undignified.  “I hit you fair and square, you bastard.”

 

“Yes, once,” Shusei replied smugly, “but if my memory serves me correct, you weren’t exactly in the position to attack a second time.”

 

“That’s because you cheated!”

 

Shusei remained silent, his facial expression alone demanding his hot headed partner to back up that claim.

 

“You jumped me!” Hotsuma proudly explained.

 

“And a duras wouldn’t?” Shusei asked incredible, his only answer another scowl from the blond, Hotsuma knowing he was defeated yet refusing to admit it verbally.  Once again he had shot his mouth off without thinking it through.

 

A grin appeared on Shusei’s face accompanied by a mischievous sparkle in the brunet’s eyes.  He stepped closer to his partner, invading Hotsuma’s personal space.  “I know what this is really about,” he teased.  “You’re upset that I won our bet and thus get to be seme.”

 

A dark red blush immediately flared up on Hotsuma’s cheeks.  “Wha-what?!” he sputtered.

 

“Just admit it,” Shusei continued, his free hand moving to Hotsuma’s chest and lightly gracing the blond’s nipple through Hotsuma’s shirt.  “You love to be in charge of me.”  Shusei leant in even more and lightly bit in Hotsuma’s ear.  “Too bad you won’t tonight,” he whispered.

 

Hotsuma’s free hand closed around the wrist of Shusei’s hand against his chest and in a sudden fluent movement, he had Shusei backed up against a tree, both of Shusei’s wrist held in a tight grasp and pinned against the tree’s bark, one on each side of Shusei’s head.  He leant in, a dangerous glint in his eyes and his face hovering only inches away from Shusei’s shocked one.  “Who says I won’t be?!” he demanded, his tone of voice a low growl, tinted with possessiveness and lust.

 

The shock on Shusei’s face got replaced by a pleased smile.   “I love it when you just take what you want.”

 

“Is that so?” Hotsuma asked, stepping closer and nudging Shusei’s legs apart after which he pressed forward, bringing their bodies close together, drawing a moan out of Shusei’s mouth as their groins brushed past each other.

 

Liking the sound that rolled over Shusei’s lips Hotsuma rocked forward, drawing out a gasp as his partner could easily feel that what he had lost earlier on  has quickly been regained.

"Now… about who’ll be in charge of whom tonight,” Hotsuma purred, moving his mouth to Shusei’s neck, another roll of his hips empathizing his point.

 

Shusei gasped, throwing his head back and groaning as a rather well aimed roll of Hotsuma’s hips made their groans brush past each other again, the fabric of their pants becoming madly constricting and at the same time adding to a delicious friction. 

 

His eyes closed out of their own accord whilst enjoying Hotsuma’s talented mouth working wonders on his collarbone, the blond’s  mouth teasing him by slowly following a trail along his collarbone, up one side of his neck to his ear.

 

Hotsuma pushed Shusei’s trapped hands further against the tree’s bark, making Shusei hiss out, but the brunet was far from complaining as he is a sucker for a taking-initiative-Hotsuma who is mildly aggressive for his own sake, the blond letting lose and knowing what he wants and going for it without letting anyone stand in his way.  It is at these times Shusei feels truly loved and wanted by his partner at the same time.  There is nothing wrong with tender lovemaking, but these wild making out sessions … They’re on a whole different level and always thrill him to the very core of his being.  There is just something about Hotsuma’s untamed, wild side that makes him crave it from time to time.  Maybe it as cause at these moments Hotsuma never is afraid to hurt him and is completely himself without any boundaries standing in between them.

 

Shusei’s eyes flew open as his partner suddenly upped the stakes and grinded into him instead of creating just a joyful friction between them.  His eyes met Hotsuma’s that were watching him closely, studying him, looking for any signs of him objecting to this kind of coupling.

 

Shusei smiled.  “Do your worst,” he said, “seme-sama.” 

 

The fire within Hotsuma’s eyes intensified, but there was no fear from Shusei’s side.  This time he was ready and looking forward to getting burned.

                                               -------------------------------

 

THE END


End file.
